friends for now
by momo167
Summary: Lila and Winery meet a witch in training who said she would grant them one wish. Now there meeting new friends in the HunterxHunter world as they take the hunter Exam. Read and leave reviews The picture is fanart for a friend to see. ocxGon ocxKilua
1. Chapter 1

Lila Foster (anime style)

Nick name: Lala

Age: 13

Birthday: December 25

Hair: Red up in to high ponytails done up with black bows

Eye colour: orange

Clothes: black high collar jacket, white skinnies

Lila foster (real world)

Nick name: Lala

Age 15

Birthday: December 25 1997

Hair: blond high pony tail done up with a blue bow

Eyes: Blue

Clothes: blue skinnies, white t-shirt with air force wings on it

Winery Fable (anime style)

Nick name: Windy

Age 12

Birthday: January 19

Hair: short lavender purple sort with white flowers on the side of her head

Eyes: navy blue

Clothes: with zip up sweater with purple hood, white head phones, white squirt with lavnder socks up to lower thighs

Winery Fable (real world)

Nick name: Windy

Age 14

Birthday: January 19 1998

Hair: long brown straight

Eyes: light brown

Clothes: purple t-shirt grey sweats


	2. Chapter 2

**Discamlmer: I don't own hunter x hunter I only own Lila Foster and Winery Fable **

**Authors note please help me in this story leave reviews to tell me what I need and correct me if I get something wronge this is the first time getting Sirius with a story**

**Killua: you sound despite.**

**Momo167: shut up **

**Gon: Killua it's not nice saying things like that even if they are true.**

**Momo167: thanks Gon :-l**

**Gon: no problem **

**Lila: get to the story**

Chapter one

Lila pov

Winery was sitting in my room on my bed turning on HunterxHunter when I went to get some snacks when I heard and BANG! I ran up stares to see my best friend on the floor rubbing her head.

"Are you ok Windy" I said with a concerned tone

"Yeah… Did you bring the snacks" she said

"Baka sometimes you can be so clumsy… well I just I can be too" I said

We sat on my bed and turned on the TV to watch HunterxHunter new episode that was coming out today at 10:00. I sat look at the clock it was 9:56.

"Damn 4 minutes to do nothing but be exited" I said happily

"I know this is going to be so much fun" Winery said

Windy threw popcorn into my hair and I threw jelly beans back at her. We went into a full out candy fight when the show pop on we froze in are tracks turned to the screen and watched

30 minutes later

Winery Pov

"That was awesome what a good episode" I squealed

"Don't you think Lala" I said

"Yeah it doesn't get any better then hang out with my best friend and watching HunterxHunter" Lila said

We were in Lila's family cottage in the forest when a big flash of light went off. We dashed out of the her room when we look outside of the window in the front room. We turned on the lights when the light went off again.

"W what do you suppose that was." I said frightened

"I don't know but let's go check it out." Lila ran out the door

"I can't just let Lala go check it out herself." I said to my self

I ran after her and I caught up to her while she was standing there looking at a hole…a glowing hole I ent over and looked in the hole I saw I saw a person. A girl to be more persist.

"Don't just stand her gocking at me help me out" the girl said

"uhh oh sure" me and Lila said in unison

We lead the girl back to the cottage and went up into Lila's room.

"I'm Rin a witch in training"

"A witch" Lila said

"YES I have come here to make your wish come true" Rin said

Lila's Pov

"So what kind of wish are we talking about" I said slightly

"Any wish you two can agree on" Rin said

I pulled Winery over to discuss are wish

5 minutes later

"We have agreed" me and Windy said

"OK" "let's get started shall we"

"We wish we could be transported to the HunterxHunter world" we said

"Ah I see… sure thing!" Rin was all peppy

"We want to design what we look like there Please and thank you" I said hopefully

"Yeah sure"

Rin gave us each paper to right what we would like to look like and how old we would be

"Here" we said

"that so sounds good step this way" rin said

We walked down the stairs when I trip on an invisible rock and fell down the stairs

"smooth" Rin said

"ouchouchouch" I wined

We were in the living room when Rin waved her hand and a portal appeared

"well what are you waiting for" Rin said as she kick me and Windy in the portal

"AHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPANING"

Mine and Windy's bodies were morphing in to children bodies on what we wrote on the paper

"ouchouchouch" Me and Windy cried in unison

"wow" "what wimps" Rin said

"hey thanks for kicking us in" I yelled at Rin

"no problem" Rin said with a smirk

"hey looky looky Lala were in front of the restaurant that you have to go through to get to the Hunter exam." Windy said

"well of course" "I also gave you the power to do the course" Rin said

"ahhh thank you thank you" me and Windy said

"Know get in there" Rin said

We went in said the password and went down into the room when the door opened we were stared at. When we walked in a weird bean looking man went up and gave us tags that read 12 for me and 13 for Windy. We went over and sat down.

**So what do you think I don't have any chapters ready to update yet But im a starting the new chapter right now leave so reviews and I will answer them.**

**Killua: like hell your wrighting another chapter im not in it yet**

**Gon: Yeah Winery and Lila are getting all the attention**

**Lila: I'm sorry Gon but me and Windy are just that awesome**

**Momo167: hey I'm writing the chapter right now**

**Gon and Winery: Yay **


	3. Chapter 3

**Awe thanks I'm happy I could make a friend happy with a drawing thanks for the reviews and the favorite :-p**

**Gon: ooh you're so nice Momo chan**

**Killua: I think we look weird in that picture**

**Momo167: again shut up Killua be happy I put you in there**

**Winery: I think you guys look cute expressly you Gon **

**Lila: on to the story**

Nobody Pov

Lila and Winery are in a corner when a familiar face comes out of the elevator it was Tonpa. He went up to almost all the newbies when he came up to Lila and Winery.

"hey you guys must be newbies what's you guys names" Tonpa said

"I'm Lila" said Lila

"my names Winery" Winery said

"My names Tonpa, would you care for a drink" Tonpa offered

"Nope" Lila and Winery said in unison

"well I guess I will see you later then" said Tonpa

Winery and Lila were just sitting in the corner when More familiar faces came out the door it was Gon Leorio and Kurapika. Lila said they shouldn't talk to them until the exam began and Winery nodded in agreement.

Lila's Pov

The exam began and me and Winery were running side by side. We were running when we came up to Gon and his friends.

"Hi" I exclaimed

"Hi I'm Gon it's nice to meet you" Gon said

"I'm Winery but you can call me Windy, and this is my friend Lila but you can call her Lala" Windy said happily to meet her anime crush

"It's nice to meet you two my name is Kurapika" said Kurapika

"Hey brats my name is Leorio pleased to meet you" Leorio said

"Let's all be friends OK" I said happily

"Sure thing" Gon smiled and nodded

When we were running a familiar white haired kid skated boarded up to us

"Hey that's cheating kid, it supposed to be an endurance test." Leorio protested

"No it's not" Me, Gon, and Windy said

"Who's side are you on" Leorio yelled

"Hi I'm Killua" said Killua

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gon this is Kurapika, Leorio, Lila, and Winery." Gon said

"You can call me Lala and her Windy" I said

I squealed inside I met my HunterxHunter Love

"Cool, well I guess I will run now." Said Killua as h did a flipey thing sot of the skate board and cot it

"Cool" me, Windy, and Gon yelled

"Teach us how to do that" Go said

"Sure" said Killua as we pasted Leorio on the ground talking to himself as he look defeated and started running again. Gon got out his fishing rod and wiped it and grabbed Leorio case and gave it to him.

"Show me how to that" Exclaimed Killua

"Sure" Gon said with a smile

We saw a light at the end and Killua ask us to race to the end.

"You're on" we exclaimed

We ran to the end of the tunnel passing people soon we were at the end.

"Ha I win" I said

"Nope, I win" Killua said

"I win" Gon shouted

We went up to Satotz to see who lost

"I believe it's the girl with the purple hair who lost" Satotz said

"Ha you owe us diner now" I said

Windy puffed up here cheeks and squinted I hugged her she so cute we all started to laugh

"So are we done the first phase" Windy said knowing the answer already

"No this was only the first part of the first phase" Satotz said with no emotion

7minutes later

Winery's Pov

"I think were lost" Lila said

"Umm I think your right" I said

"HI" Rin said popping out of no were

"Where did you come from" Lala said surprisingly

"I came because I saw you were lost" Rin said

"Oh yeah can you help us with that" I said in a dual voice

"Sure just follow the yellow grass, only you can see it" Rin snap her fingers and we could see yellow grass.

"Thanks so much" we said

"No problem, call my name three times if you need anything ok" Rin said

"Sure thing" I called and Rin vanished

"Well now all we have to do is follow the grass" Lala said and we did and five minutes we encounter a giant mushroom turtle monster

"Ah what do we do?" I said

"We fight it" Lala said

"Um but how"

"Kick it and punch it"

"Uh ok"

I came at it with a jump kick while Lala was throwing punches at it. We finished it as me and Lala both dropped kicked it on its head.

"Ah that was fun" Lala yelled

"Yeah awesome team work" I yelled back

We came to the end of the yellow grass and walk up to a waving Gon. Phased 2 I thought in my head

**How did you like it? Quick update to huh. Well still please review and favorite I would like to thank you if you took your time to read this :-P**

**Killua: this chapter is better because it had me in it.**

**Gon: yeah! And me**

**Momo167: don't be so full of your self**

**Lila: I met Killua and Gon I'm so happy**

**Winery: yeah and we got to fight a mushroom turtle **

**Killua, Gon, Lila, Winery: come back and read**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and girls it doesn't look like I got more of any thin you no reviews and followers so I kind of think of stopping writing this story because I losing sprit because it doesn't look like any ones enjoying the story. If you want to right this story speak up so I will continue writing the story. Writers block **

Nobody's Pov

"Hey you guys made it" Gon said

"Yeah it was fun too" said Lila

"We made it to phase two" said Winery with a big grin

"Yup" Killua said

"Hey Kurapika Leorio you guys made it" Lila said

"Don't put your doubts on us were strong" said Leorio

They all walk to the next phase to see a girl sitting with a big fat guy they called them self's Menachi and Buhara.

"Welcome to phase two this is the cooking phase you will try and cook for us." Said Menachi

"What is this some kind of joke cooking bah that's stupid" said someone from the group of people.

Menachi ignored the comment and continued "Buhara what are you hungry for" ask Menachi

"I want some pork" Buhara answered you heard the man go get some pork" yelled Menachi

Lila's pov

"hey guys over here" I said while waving to Gon. Kurapika, Leorio, and the best for last Killua.

"umm are they chewing on bones" asked Leorio

"sure are" me and Windy said

"what there carnivores?" Leorio said jaw dropping

We all tried to fight them when Gon said that there weakness was the top of there head. So me and Windy jumped up and drop kicked are pigs. We then walked back to the gates were the kitchen was and started to cook. I cut out a pork chop out of mine put some oil on the pan and pan fryed the two pork chops. Added some salt pepper and a little cinnamon I now it is a weird but it works I put it on the plate with some garden salad.

"hmm one worth trying… gah that's discussing I looks good but taste horrible." Said Menachi to Kurapika

"sorry" I said

"Here's one that looks good, it better not be like 403's" said Menachi Buhara gave me an its good.

"Wow its good and huh there's a hint of cinnamon you know how to cook." Said Menachi with a smile

I better after all the years of cooking classes I have been in. Huh yeah I want to be a chef when I grow up and own five star restaurant.

Winery's pov

"uhh I failed it looks like lala is going to be the only one who passes." I said but I know who comes next…NETERO

"HELLO" boomed a voice in the sky. Right on queue I thought in my head

Well you know what happens so I will forward to mount split.

"so all you have to do is jump down there grab the web grab an egg and fly back up" explained Menachi

"this is going to be so much fun" I said getting a nod from Killua and Gon

"one two three" we counted out loud and we all ran and jumped in the cavern graced a web.

"yeah lets do this" some of the people fell because they thought the wind would come every time someone fell.

"Gon" we all asked

"not yet…NOW" we all fell grabbed an egg and pasted the test well exept for the people who fell or wimped out. I love GON

Gon's pov

Hmm I think Lila is kind of cute but I cant think of this stuff right now I need to pass this test. I went to find Lala Windy and Killua on the ship. (**yes I know that Lila likes Killua and that Winery likes Gon but you know oboists attracts**)

"hey guys lets go explore" I asked them

"sure" they said in unison

We walk and ran all around the ship and even went into the captains room but got kicked out and scolded. Me and Windy were pretty bummed about that while Lala laugh and Killua huffed.

"Ahh look at this view" I said in awe

"Your right look at all the lights they look like gems" Lala said

"It's so pretty" Windy awed

Killua's pov

I think I might like one of the girls and I'm sure its Windy.

"hey Killua what do your parents do" asked Gon

I said "there both highly trained assassins."

"Both of them" I look at him puzzled

"well you're not lying are you" asked Windy

"wow that's a first, you guys are cool with my family being assassins." I said with a chuckle

"what do your parents do" I asked Lala

"well there just parents nothing special." She answered

"And yours Windy" asked Gon

"well my Mom pasted away when I was seven so I live with my younger brother and my dad in apartment." She said with a said look on her face.

We sensed a dark aura and turned around.

"you're a fasted old man aren't you." I said to Netero

"what that old trick nah" he said

"how would you like to play a game with me kids" Netero asked

"umm sure" we answered

**It's been a long time hasen it** **well yeah not a lot of reviews and stuff so please do or you will make Lila and Winery said. |-|,**

**Don't stop writing about us said lala and windy**

**Yeah we love them said killua and gon**

**Give them some damn ice cream said Leorio**

**Sience when have you been her said momo167**

**Ah since you have written this story said Leorio**

**Your to load be quit Leorio said Kurapika **

**Till next time may be said Allen walker**

**Since when have you been here and wrong story we all said **

**Since you lock me in the closet Said Allen**

**BYE**


End file.
